A Soul's Blazing Journey
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: After his battle with Brooklyn, Kai dies and ascends into Soul Society. Four days later, Ukitake pays him a visit due to his strange spiritual pressure. He smiles at a new life, but things take a twist when Kai meets up with the Ryoka...
1. runt of the litter

fair warning, some characters may seem a bit OOC at times, so no flames, plz! i dont own Bleach or Beyblade, but plz R&R!

* * *

"A Soul's Blazing Journey:  
Chapter One;  
Runt of the Litter"

- First Person's POV

_Pain enclosed me. Reality was a blur. I remember a loss, I remember bleeding, and I remember falling...falling...failing. I'd always wondered why I felt like that, but I didn't know. I only knew one thing right now, and it was her...my fiery feathered friend that always resembled a bright red spirit. She was my only focus._

_I looked at her, and for the first time for what felt like ages, I smiled at her. I held my arm out, hoping to touch her for one final time. She obliged, by the look she gave, she told me to stay strong. I just shook my head. "It's alright; you're free now! You've been the reason I can cling to life, so I could have a chance to be happy." I told her in a kind, yet very meek voice._

_I floated back away from her. "Kai-kun, please don't!" She shrieked. I hated giving her this feeling._

_I looked down at the ground of nothingness, closing my eyes, and trying to think of a way to calm. I looked back, and gave her a grieved look. "Don't cry for me anymore, Dranzer. You know my time should have been long ago, but you still wanted me to have a chance; you gave it to me!" I told her, smiling once more. "So, this is goodbye, for the last time." I told her, beginning to float away._

_"I can't, Kai-kun! Don't you understand?" She shrieked again, sounding as if her tears had already formed._

_I stopped, giving her a sorrowful look. "I have to go, Dranzer, you know it!" I told her. I knew it was hard for her; this goodbye. I knew it pained her, but I couldn't stay. I already overstayed my time on Earth once, and to do it a second time would only bring torture to both her, and myself; it was time for a goodbye to everyone, including her. "Don't be sad! You'll still have the others." I said. She called me again, but I had to ignore it, floating off, this time, not stopping. "Tell the other bitbeasts so the others know I went happily, okay?" _

_Fog and mist surrounded me, as she cried for me. As of now, I could no longer return._

- Soul Society: Four Days Later

Today, Captain Ukitake Jushiro was taking a trip to sector 67. Three days prior, a spiritual pressure came that was so high, he insisted on checking it out. He got to, of course, and the only thing he saw as he passed were the violent men, and the scared people who lived in it. He didn't see anything different about the area, so there was no choice but to ask around.

He went to see the elder of the quaint little village, and asked about people who arrived their the day before who seemed to stand out. "Yes, a young boy. One of the women and her husband allowed him to stay, but after two nights with the boy, the husband threw him out, calling him *bakemono. The men tried to beat him, but he was so fast; they couldn't get close!" He explained.

The silver-haired man nodded. He was surprised though. To hear a soul so young could have such speed reminded him of Hitsugaya far too quickly. He cleared his throat. "May I speak to him?" He asked him. If this was the case, then he would be a grand prodigy, almost as much, if not, better than the young taicho he knew so well.

The man seemed surprised. "I'm sorry to say, but I don't know where in the forest he went! I offered him a place to stay under my roof, but he claimed I'd react the same way as the man, then left for the forestation. Only times you see him around here is either the day before or after bad weather is meant to come." He admitted.

The taicho sighed, his head going down, slightly. It pained him to hear of this troubled child, and less so to hear he had to search for him. What bothered him was how he was going to convince the boy to talk to him if he wouldn't even leave his name for anyone to call him by. "I see, thank you!" With a bow at the door, the shinigami left for the forest.

He continued onward through the path, keeping his eyes open, and his senses sharp. He'd have his hand on his sword, if not for the fact he couldn't fight a child. It was against every fiber in his being. His plan was to communicate with him, and to build a sense of trust. He knew, though, simply through the general persona that the elder gave him, gaining that would be tremendously hard.

It was a dreary end, though. The light barely shined, and it was heading towards the noon time sun. The animals that crawled around the wretched place were known to be almost as dangerous as gang members from Zaraki; that he knew all too well just by meeting the captain who chose to take that for his name.

Just thinking about this, he only just realized the presence near him when he felt cold metal subside against his neck, against his jawline, right from behind. He averted his eyes, his body still, and noticed the blade led to a pale hand, with a dark violet, thin cloth tied on them, and in between the fingers that held the blade. That hand was connected to a muscular arm, up to a body wearing a navy blue kimono, with torn sleeves, and a visible red sash, whose laces blew beside the body near a set of bare feet.

If this were a hollow, his instincts would be set to draw his sword, but he wanted the boy behind him to believe that he meant no harm. Ukitake reached for the sheath to his sword, beginning to draw it from the sash around his waist, slowly, and cautiously. He could feel the boy pressing the blade against his neck, a little more, sensing the predatory instinct of survival hanging off him. What was easier to sense is the annoyance, and the fear that he'd have to use it.

Ukitake, not wanting to provoke him, lifted the item to his side with his other hand out. Questioning was easily brought to the male behind him, but it disappeared when he saw the captain squatting down, and placing the blade on the ground, before standing straight, and looking over his other shoulder, not getting a better view of the boy. "I'm not here to fight! I just heard of you from the elder, and thought we could talk over lunch," he admitted with a smile, "I did bring some origani!" He threw in, honesty and joy very evident in his voice.

After a few still moments, the blade moved only a bare inch away, and was beginning to move as its owner went to face the man. When he saw him, he could easily see two things; the caution that trailed through the prayer of survival, and one of the reasons the boy was called a monster (the literal translation of bakemono).

The boy's neck was being dressed by a badly torn, white scarf. Quite sadly, the scarf itself was dirtied up with some dirt and mud, and seemed as though it was drying. On the other side of him, he could see the tears to the sleeves were uneven, and that one of his arms was in a gauze. The same leg was revealed by a sharp tear, and there was at least five bruises visible, and they were rather large. The cheeks on the boy's face were swelled to a dark pink, but he could easily see blue, curved triangles upon them, and they didn't seem like paint. There was all sorts of mud splattered on his forehead, and some of the bangs to the spiked-silver hair he had in the front, while the navy blue that subsided in the back was slashed at, making the cut uneven. His eyes were the main reason, however, for they shined crimson red.

It was quite shocking. The silver-haired captain instantly felt a pang in his stomach that had filled him with fright and pity over this. _"How could they?"_ He questioned in his mind. The very thought of harming a child alone was unbearable, and against every fiber in his being, but to see one getting abused as such, it horrified him, and he was making that very evident.

The boy sighed, and sheathed the blade in its case that was strapped to his side. He crossed his arms, and gave him a very blunt expression. "I guess we're all gonna feel bad for the bakemono who saw no point in fighting a group of men who don't understand the first thing about me, and who are being as _so kind_ to label me after two days being dead! I took the beating; if I wanted to fight back, I would, but that would only provoke them, so stop staring at me as if I were a dead puppy, would ya?" He told him, still annoyed.

Jushiro was only surprised with the explanation. It was reasonable, yes, but it was still hard to bear watching. He could easily see that it was hard for the boy to stand through, especially if it were two days worth of beatings. He walked up to him, getting out a small cloth. The younger male, though fairly confused, stood and watched Ukitake lick it, before bringing it towards him, and beginning to clean the dirt off his forehead.

The two-toned try to step away from it, but found out soon after that the man had a gentle, and very firm grip on his arm. With a sigh of defeat, he stood still, looking at the older man in slight frustration. Ukitake felt a little guilty over it, but just gave him another worried glance. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand looking at a child, this way. It's painful for me to watch them suffer, so please, forgive me, but I can't help myself." He explained.

The other was found a little surprised, not used to hearing about others who were concerned about him. Being called a monster, he thought that he was the only person that cared for his own life. Just seeing the gaze from the man, he believed that pity was all that could come, then turn into rage and prejudice. Taking a long look at the man while he continued to clean the thick stain off his face, and soon realized that it wasn't in the others persona. He saw rage was very hard to come by him, and to be prejudice, he'd have to be dead first.

This being known, he slowly began to relax. He hoped he could continue to; it was the first time since he died that he was given any respect, and ever felt like someone else gave a damn about him. Ukitake smiled, satisfied that he seemed a little clean, and happy that he was beginning to trust him. "Now, how about we find a river? We can have lunch there, if you'd care to join me!" He told the teen.

Hearing the his own stomach growl, was enough to make him look away, feeling pretty embarrassed. That he couldn't help, he had been lacking food for two days, and getting a good beating was enough to leave you tired enough as to want something in your stomach; most of which was water from the pond he found.

Continuing to hear it grumble louder, it left Ukitake laughing a bit before touching the others shoulder. The red eyed male looked at him with a look of questioning; mainly a question that asked if it were alright. His smile only grew before gesturing in a different direction. With a nod from the other, our thirteenth captain picked up his zanpakto, strapped back to his side, then began to lead the boy.

* * *

i hope i didnt make Kai OOC...at least, not much. Hope uve enjoyed!


	2. civil reasoning

here we go, chapter two; hope u enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Two;  
Civil Reasoning"

They found a river within a half hour. The two sat opposite each other; the taicho embracing the sun while the other took the shade of the tree, looking away as soon as he crossed his legs. He understood a bit more about the man, but he was still pretty uneasy around him. The elder one would always smile, unless he had reason to worry, which was whenever the boy avoided his gaze, but after a few seconds, he'd find some way to distract him, and in some cases, grin as well. He didn't know why, though, but no matter how annoyed, or uneasy he felt, he wouldn't leave the man. And this reason, he knew, wasn't food, simply because he still had enough energy to hunt it himself. Something made him want to stay, but he didn't know what.

"Here you go!" The boy looked forward, and saw the captain giving his food from a bento box. Their were all sorts of different types of origani and fish inside, but what he mainly saw was the ohagi. "Gomen, but ohagi is a preference of mine! If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it." The taicho told him. Right now, the boy was too hungry to worry about taste, so he just ate the ohagi, quite pleased with the flavor. "My name is Ukitake Jushiro! What's yours?" He asked the boy. He looked at the man, a little surprised, before turning away.

He was the first who ever bothered to ask him that. He was always called Shoshinsha, and nobody ever called him differently until he was kicked out of the house he was allowed to stay in. It made him believe his name wasn't worth much of anything to anyone, but to hear that someone wanted to know, he was unsure if the other would care. A bit of re-convincing, and remembering that the man cared more than the rest, he assumed it was safe to talk to him. The name, he wasn't so sure. "Are you sure you want to know?" He asked, his voice holding a deep, serious tone.

Ukitake looked at the boy, a bit surprised. "What makes you ask me that? Of course I want to know!" The captain insisted.

The red-eyed one shook his head. "You want to know for identity, and for consoling. Should those feelings that are ruptured in you, now, fade later on, would there still be of any meaning of knowing besides the pity you give a soul, such as I? To a shoshinsha that was soon labeled bakemono. What feelings could you possibly have besides the ones you hold towards me, presently?" He questioned the taicho.

He was quite surprised. Not once had he thought it that way. But yes, why would this boy think that this isn't just pity of a man that simply heard a few rumors, and came for mere aid that may last for that of a short time? He was treated as to not trust people with the name, simply because they had called him something else without a second thought, proving they didn't care.

Such an idea made the silver haired man stand up, and head over to the other. Once sitting down, he wrapped an arm around the boy's neck, and brought him to lean up against his chest. The boy wasn't all that surprised by the deed, and he was cherishing the silence the captain left him within the bright area. Finally, after several long moments, he heard a sigh escape the from the other, as he felt the others opposite arm wrap around him, holding his body in a gentle embrace that held him firm.

"I see what you mean! Through this, you must have isolated yourself from those you knew didn't care," Ukitake stated, looking at the sky, "but now that you see me as something different, you question if it's safe to give out those things you wanted to, such as your name, and you're trying to find an excuse as to not to." He added. The boy averted his eyes, trying to avoid the others gaze. Silence grew for a short while before the taicho chose to speak again. "But, in that turn, you've become very lonely, haven't you?" He questioned. The other looked up at him, shocked by the question. "I can't imagine how tortured you are, because you're always to yourself, and not open to others! That pain is a burden that no one deserves to carry." There was another short pause, before the taicho finished. "But if I must answer your question, the feeling wouldn't fade, and that's because I can't let a child suffer. This isn't pity; this is but one way I care about you!" He insisted.

Silence. That's all there was now. The crimson-eyed male closed his ruby red orbs, and tried his best to repress any emotion that may rise to his face. He was failing, though, simply by the words Jushiro had left ringing in his ears. Care? Why would someone of this wisdom, nature, and kindness, care about him? Why did he disagree with the others, and want to care for him? To accept him instead of calling him by what he was known for? Why would this man care about him?

These questions continued to come up, and Ukitake's truthful words did not leave his mind. He didn't know it, but his body was already beginning to react for him. His body began to shake, and his breathing became ragged. His mind became clouded with confusion, hurt, and frustration, as if these pains had come so naturally. Subconsciously, he returned the embrace the taicho had given him, and to add to his failure to compose himself, tears had escaped his closed lids, and soft, gasping sobs had escaped from his lips.

Ukitake was grieved by the sight. He hated seeing the child's pain, now more than before. Grief, and loneliness. Two things no person deserved to have, but some choose to face. He knew what it was like; when he came to the seireitei over a millennium ago, he too thought he was alone, and for a long time, he had to endure it. That is, until he met Shunsui. He was one of his first friends!

The boy also deserved a chance of happiness. He deserved to have a friend that would help him, and a family that would always care for him. The taicho closed his eyes, going further in thought of this. _"Anyone who accepts loneliness won't open up, easily!"_ He mentally stated. _"If there's someone to convince him that he has a friend, then he'll soon open up to others!" _He added. Ukitake gripped the other a little tighter, protectiveness beginning to become too evident. _"I'll help him start! It'll get easier for him, that way!"_ Ukitake knew he could be persistent, so, he knew he wasn't gonna stop until the other felt happy.

He was brought away from his thoughts from the voice of the red-eyed boy, a bit more calm than before, and composing himself more quickly. "Hiwatari." He said. Ukitake stared down at him in question, wondering what the other meant. "My name is Hiwatari Kai!" The boy said a bit more firmly. The silver-haired captain couldn't help but smile. He was glad that the boy was, at least, trying to reach out.

He looked down at Hiwatari, and only let out a small chuckle before saying, "It's nice to meet you!" The younger soul, although a bit surprised, gave the other a light smile before letting his head relax on the other, and listen to his heartbeat. It was calming to hear it, and seeing as how there was a grin on the other's face, he was enjoying it.

"So, why did you come to this sector?" He heard the young boy ask. Ukitake looked at Hiwatari, a bit surprised he'd ask. "I mean, it's not like a captain from the Gotai 13 would come here to stop violence, or to save a child." He threw in.

The thoughts were reasonable, he would admit, but he didn't know he should tell the other the real reason. After taking a moment to stare at the injured teen, he sighed, then began to explain. "The Gotai 13 sensed a strange power coming from this sector a few days ago, and I was sent to investigate." The other only responded with a raised brow, easily telling that there was more to this. "When I started hearing rumors about you, I came out here. The last thing I expected was that-"

"I was what you were looking for?" Kai finished. He could easily tell the man didn't want to lose any trust, and he could tell that if he were to assume that Jushiro only came out there to get a power over to the Gotai 13, it be against every moral code he had. In other words, he didn't care about the mission. "I understand," was all he said to that.

Hiwatari and Ukitake finished their meals, and they began to roam the forest. Ukitake talked a lot, but Hiwatari really didn't care; sometimes it could be too quiet, and he was only relieved of silence when the men went to hunt him. He knew the day was more than halfway over, and that fact meant that Ukitake would be returning home, and he'd be in the forest, by himself. He didn't want to be alone, but he also didn't want to be a burden to the captain.

Jushiro could tell Kai was trying to be kind, and was thinking lowly of himself. No one deserved to be alone, and he didn't want the other to be. Question was how? He knew the other was boasted with pride, and the only way he'd let anyone into his life was if he trusted him, and so far, he only trusted Ukitake. Since this was the case, he'd have to teach Kai; it's not like he didn't learn how to accept others, so he'd be able to help in the long run.

"Bakemono!" "Yo, Bakemono!" "You're dead!" These shouts came from the path ahead. It was only then that Kai realized he had been walking back to the accursed village he left so he could have peace. But it didn't matter! The men saw him, and whenever they did, they wouldn't stop until they got him, or until they got tired.

The men charged forward, but as soon as the first weapon was fired, Ukitake had caught it before the other could even move. The men stopped, only just noticing who it was that was standing in front of their prey, and also saw the glare that came out of his eyes. The thirteenth captain rarely got this angry, but he had enough of this.

"Never again will you fire a weapon at this boy!" He shouted. The men stepped back as the taicho continued. "I've been here long enough, and my decisions are clear!" The elder had only just caught up with the men and had also just noticed the boy. He looked at the man in question, but Ukitake ignored it. He bowed to the man, before saying something. "Honest elder, with your permission, I'd like to take Hiwatari home with me." He stated, softly, and definitely more calm than before.

"Hiwatari?" Was the big question coming out of the males' mouths. They never knew him by anything else except for Shoshinsha.

The elder's question was asked with a point of the finger to Kai, and a raised eyebrow. The taicho only nodded at him, looking at the old man with soft, somewhat apologetic eyes. The elder walked around him, and spoke to the teenager. "Do you want to go with Captain Ukitake?" He asked the boy.

Hiwatari wanted nothing more but to say yes, but he was still unsure if that were the right thing to do. Of course, he didn't want to stay the bastards here, but he also didn't want to be a burden to the other, so is it alright? He looked at the taicho, still seeming unsure; a look only his eyes carried; and saw the captain smiling at him, sweetly. Kai could see he was wanted for once, and he wanted to go with Ukitake, so that made up his mind.

"Hai." He answered, calmly. Jushiro's smile grew, as he made his way to the other. He placed an arm around his shoulder, and held him close. kai couldn't help but smile at him, but it felt very awkward to do so in front of the men who despised him.

"You may take him, Taicho! I'm very sure you can handle each other!" The elder said, turning around and getting the men to leave. Once Kai got what little things the elder saved for him, Ukitake soul stepped them to Sector 3.

* * *

shoshinsha=newbie.

hope u liked chapter 2, sry it took so long, and sry, once again, if Kai's a bit ooc. l8r!

~ K. Fang-sama


	3. ice counselor

"Chapter Three;  
Ice Counselor"

There were many ways to describe how he was feeling. If anything, the thirteenth captain was very worried. He had reported about Kai, like his orders were, but he knew he had to explain why he thought it best that he stay with him, at his home. Trusting other people was the main reason, but the commander wouldn't care about family like that, he'd just want him to leave. Of course, having the boy stay with him for a couple hours was enough to tell him, unless he felt secure, Hiwatari wouldn't have control of his abilities, and he needed a secure environment in order to be of any good.

Now, this was understandable, and most of the captains understood that, but Soi Fong, and Byakuya spoke up on this settlement, arguing that if he was to stay with Ukitake, he would be of no use to the Gotai 13, and would get too attached in order to obey orders. They also had a strong belief that Kai would abuse the pleasure he was given, and wouldn't work right, so they demanded a different household.

However, one person argued over this, and that person was our youngest taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro. "A secure home would be needed if someone with his abilities were that out of control; I don't have any doubts that Captain Ukitake can provide this! Besides, being how he is, this Hiwatari character, more or less, will become stronger with proper guidance; another thing that Ukitake will be able to do more easily than others." This one sentence was very helpful in the debate against the other two, but not by much.

Although, what he said next definitely did more work. "Kuchiki Rukia is part of your division, correct?" This question was directed to Jushiro, which he only nodded. "She's an unseated officer, right?" He questioned. Again, a nod. He then looked at the rest of them. "I think we all recall that Kuchiki Rukia is your younger step-sister, Kuchiki!" He reminded him. Byakuya nodded at the fact, both he and the others confused as to where the dispute was going. "Has she ever bragged about this fact to make her work load easier?" He asked the older taicho.

After shaking his head, the youngest captain made it clear that Byakuya was in the same spot, and that his sister did nothing of the sort, so what would make him believe that Ukitake would direct him as to become an obnoxious child; especially when he reported that Kai acted like an adult. Of course, this started a rouse, until our _lovely_ Captain Gin decided to speak up (yes, this is before Ichigo's in the story): "I'm not interested if Ukitake is capable, more or less, if he can prove this child to be what he claims."

By that point, everyone else was in agreement, and it lead to another meeting to be held the next day at none other than the small residence that the thirteenth's captain resided in.

Jushiro didn't have a clue as to how he was going to get Kai to prove what they wanted, and he just wanted him to feel at home. He hadn't been dead a week, yet, but the Gotai 13 still wanted him to prove how strong he is, and after all that trouble he had before, Ukitake didn't want Kai to be pushed towards something he knew he wouldn't want to do.

Ukitake cared a lot about his well being, and even after trying to defend it, they wouldn't listen. A long sigh escaped his lips as he wondered how he was going to do this. "Uneasy, Ukitake?" A youthful, but deep voice asked. The silver-haired captain turned his head only to see the young taicho who defended Kai before; Hitsugaya Toshiro. "Can't say I'm surprised; a boy with his troubles won't be all that willing to do this without first believing either you were lying to him or avoiding us by all means."

Another sigh escaped the thirteenth's lips. "What do you think I should do?" He asked, now completely lost, placing a hand on his forehead. He had no clue how the child at his home would react to such high expectations, but he knew for fact the subject would either not go well or it wouldn't hold its ground, for the teenager would shunpo away to his room, and lock the door.

Hitsugaya gave him a blunt look. "For starters, calm down! Getting frustrated will only make it worse for you, and it won't help Hiwatari." He started off. Ukitake, though a bit surprised, took in a few breaths as he leaned against the wooden railing he was near. The younger captain sighed. "As a second thing, you need to remember that entering the Gotai 13 is _his_ choice, not ours! Even if he does have skill, we can't force him to go where he doesn't wish to be." He reminded the thirteenth captain.

A let out a breath of relief, before speaking. "If you've ever met him, Toshiro-"

"Hitsugaya-taicho." The young albino persisted.

"Gomen!" The elder one quickly said before turning around, and staring out at the courtyard. "Like I was saying, if you've ever met him, you'd realize how far he carries trust. How long it takes for one to gain it, and how quickly one can lose it. Nobody I know takes this any farther than Kai-san." He told him, taking a glance at him through the corner of his eye.

The taicho crossed his arms, and took in the information, and went through what he remembered in Ukitake's report. Remembering that the men were as quick to label him, and that Hiwatari was just as quick to give up on the company of others. He also reminded himself of what Ukitake did to gain his trust before even bothering to tell him of his mission. What Kai had said and done before even giving out his own name, of all things. He did understand, and he understood the mess the other was stuck to deal with. "Let me talk to him before the meeting!" He told him

Of course, Ukitake looked over his shoulder, a bit surprised with what the tenth's captain had just insisted. But once seeing that Toshiro was dead serious, he nodded, a grin on his face.

- Toshiro's POV

Was I looking forward to meeting Hiwatari? That was a question that drew a long blank with no words. I was certain that he was a great character, and a great judge of one; this made me interested. Now, to the fact that he was disturbed ever since he got to Soul Society, I knew that he was going to have trouble even wanting to see people, besides Ukitake. This would give us some trouble with him...

...And to be more honest; for some reason I wanted to have his trust, too! I didn't know why, but I did, and I believed the only way I'd get that is if I talked to him before the meeting. I assumed I wanted it because I was in his shoes before, and I knew what he'd decisions he'd be forced to face, and to me, it fit. However, something told me it was something different, and I didn't need Hyorinmaru to tell me that!

We arrived at his home. It was a nicely kept one, but not too big. A good home to hold guests, and a certain amount of occupants, and since Ukitake was home so often, Hiwatari made for good company. Instead of living in a large home, with his entire family, Ukitake moved to a small middle class home, off on a hill, with a brook and small sized wood following behind it.

He allowed me inside, taking off his sandals before heading to the staircase a few feet ahead of us. "Kai-san!" He called up the staircase. "I'm home, and you've got a guest!" He called out again, his voice enticing the other to appear. I wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to meet anybody or if he didn't, but I knew that the other wasn't going to be happy with my presence, either way.

I heard a sudden rush through the air before hearing a kettle beginning to whistle. "In here, Ukitake-sama!" A deep, strict voice replied from a different room on the bottom level. Said man led me around the staircase, and into a small dining room area that had a table within the middle of the room, and two doorways; one on the opposite wall, and the other to our left, both near the left corner on the opposite side of the room.

The door across from where we stood slowly opened, and a teenager came out with a tray that held three cups of tea. I found myself practically staring at him, his features unnatural. We were given a brief description of the male, but I hadn't thought it was so unnatural. His hair was navy blue, like described, but had some length to it, and his bangs were silver, flaring out wildly. Pale skin tone and naturally crimson eyes, that seemed to only burn flames along with sky blue triangles on his cheeks; two on each. The teenager was muscular and fit, currently wearing a navy blue hakama, white socks, and a tight black shirt, whose sleeves flared out at the elbows.

You don't see red eyes as something common, so I supposed it was one of the reasons he was outcast-ed by the villagers, but I knew there was more to it than that, but I didn't know if asking him would be a good idea. What I understood then was that, according to that look in his eyes, rank especially didn't matter to him, meaning even if the captains were coming over the following day, I highly doubted he would care for what orders they may have, or for the words they'd say to him; this was a fact I knew would lead to chaos.

"Who's this?" He questioned, staring at me, his voice barely leaving the strict tone he held, firmly, and staring back at me with curious, and somewhat threatening eyes. When we were told he doesn't trust people easily, I didn't think that he'd hold it as far that a guest was automatically considered an enemy. Best to turn out a friend, in my case.

I cleared my throat and gave off my own serious tone as I answered him. "I am the captain of the tenth division, Hitsugaya Toshiro!" I proclaimed. The teen smirked, repressing snickers from rising up his throat; Ukitake obviously has talked to him about me. "And it stays as Hitsugaya-taicho; the nickname you heard out of your stepfather's mouth is unacceptable." I added in, before he even had the chance to call me by that wretched name Hinamori gave me when we were kids.

He only rolled his eyes as he sat down with Ukitake. After a few brief moments, I joined them, being passed a cup of black tea. After I took a sip, the red-eyed teen spoke, again. "What can I do you for, _Shiro-chan_?" He questioned me, his face showing shear pleasure through the clear way of torturing me.

I could feel a vein pop in my head but I repressed a glare, knowing full well, already, that he wouldn't care if I had complained, and that it would only amuse him further, so I merely answered the question asked. "I've come to speak with you because of the previous mission Ukitake was on, and you may want to listen." I guaranteed, watching him sip tea. He gave me a hand gesture, which clearly told me to continue. "As you might have guessed by my reference a few moments ago, the Commander has allowed Ukitake to adopt you, which means this is now your permanent home." I started.

He looked down, his eyes relieved, and a small smile creeping its way onto his face. Only a natural reaction; I felt a similar way when Granny took me in, so the teen's relief wasn't surprising, but it did bring back some good memories. I almost smiled, myself, but I stopped, clearing my throat as to indicate there was more to what I was saying. He looked back at me, forcing neutrality to return to his face, and nodding at me so as to tell me to continue.

I obliged. "I don't normally speak about things within Captain's meetings unless it was general business, but you are one of the few exceptions I've made, but I'll tell you this now: what I'm about to say is going to turn that good mood of yours sour." I guaranteed. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes challenging me to try; I wish I had to. "The Captains were all told that you were the source of reiatsu that entered the seireitei; I'm pretty sure you're aware of the fact because of Ukitake, but that's not the reason for me sitting here." I started off, feeling my own seriousness soften somewhat within knowing of what was coming the next day. I looked at him, allowing my eyes to lose a small amount their coldness. "The Captains are coming here, tomorrow, and are expecting you to demonstrate your abilities, and if you do fit expectations, they _will_ want you to join the Gotai 13." I explained, calmly, almost regrettably.

He seemed alarmed, panic evident in his eyes. I could feel his spiritual pressure release within a short second of that panic, yet surprisingly enough, it was well restricted, and suppressed to just the room. It was hot, much to my annoyance; it felt like the burner on a stove when you were the kettle of tea, and he was the flame turned on high, only this was hotter than that.

I released some of my own pressure just to cool down the room before saying more. "I understand, you have plenty reason to be nervous, honestly. They expecting so high of you without your say in the matter, even after you've been through such treacherous events within four days time. I understand, that's stressful on its own, but trust me when it's said; it's not something you should worry over." I assured him. He arched a brow, his spiritual pressure begin to lighten, and the temperature returned to normal as my pressure merged with his, much to a sweating but silent Ukitake's relief. "You simply have to do your best; the Commander expects no more of you, than that, and neither do most of the Captains; although I will admit, a few of them are a bit judgmental." I told him, truthfully.

He didn't seem all that calmed by it, but well enough to suppress his spiritual pressure, and to allow mine to cool the room further, which I only allowed to remain for but a few moments longer. I sipped some more tea, before looking at him, again, seemingly worried still. "Besides," I started, sternly. Hiwatari turned to me with a curious eyes, obviously wondering what else I could say, "even if you were to meet their expectations, entering the Gotai 13 is a choice you have to make; not the Commander's, the other captain's, not myself, and not even Ukitake can control that choice; in other words meaning that if you don't want to enter, you simply have to say so." I further explained, smiling at him for reassurance.

He stared at me for a long while. He was far from uncertain of me, and he already had many doubts spinning through his mind, that much was easy to tell. He was searching for something, but that was hard to tell, however, he was staring at me in the eyes, determined to see if it was there, but how he'd react was beyond me.

Pretty soon, though, he relaxed, a smile making its way back on his face, and his eyes softening. "Thank you,...for telling me that." He said to me, seemingly a bit lifted from the weight. I only nodded in response to him, and took another sip of tea. He turned to the thirteenth captain, his smile only becoming bigger. "So, how was your day, Ukitake-sama?" He questioned the man.

The eldest male sat straight, a grin appearing as he began the conversation with us. I had to hide my smile; too many memories came from these two...

* * *

i took forever, but there ya go! hoped u enjoyed it!

Sayonara!  
~ K. Fang-sama


	4. Oh Captains, My Captains

here we go, chapter 4!

* * *

"Chapter Four;  
Oh Captains, My Captains"

- Kai's POV

What did I feel about meeting the captains? Well, before they even showed up, the only thing I was hoping for was that this meeting would end, quickly. The only people I felt happy about seeing were Ukitake and Toshiro. Sure, at the time I didn't trust the shorty as much, but I had more trust for him than I ever would with the others. I had a bit more of a calm mind because of him, so I assumed it was the reason I was so anxious, but I also somehow knew it was something else, too...

Now, I was just outside the house, training with my zanpakuto near the brook in the backyard. At the time, it was calm and peaceful. Everything just felt right where it was supposed to be, and I had almost completely forgotten about the captains, lieutenants, and the so called commander coming to my home. It stayed like that until I felt their presence; their heat waves coming in at a vibrant pace (except for Toshiro's, his was a freeze wave).

I shunpo-ed back to the house, and turned on the tea that was waiting before shaking my head, and dusting myself off. When I heard the kettle whistle, I turned off the stove, and made twenty-five glasses (there were several kettles in the house, and I had to use the largest one). I set the cups down at the large table within the living room; the one we had to bring in to assure their was room for all of us to sit down. After going to the bathroom and getting all the grass, leaves, and sticks out of my hair, I came downstairs to open the door.

I caught Ukitake before he could even get his hand to the door. We stared at each other; he looking dumbfounded, while I just waited for him to calm. After a few moments, his features relaxed, and I stood aside to let the others inside. I was barely able to stop staring at the strange look on the twelfth captain's face, or ignore the strange reiatsu that inched off that guy Zaraki that my new step-father introduced me to, however, I wasn't able to keep up with the faces, but I made it clear to pay attention to divisions and names, which meant I only had to pay attention to seating.

I led them to the living room, where they had all sat down. Captains with their lieutenants, except for the sixth division captain and Jushiro, which allowed me to have the distinct honor to sit next to him, but also in between the two whom I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. After they all took a sip of tea, the Commander spoke. "Are you not going to introduce yourself, or welcome us to your home, Hiwatari?" He questioned.

I could see Toshiro's face, and it had clearly read that he saw disaster coming in the future. Couldn't blame him; I wouldn't care if this guy was a god, I wouldn't be hospitable unless he was gonna give me some proper respect; in which he wasn't. "Why would I, Commander? You all already know my name, therefore an introduction isn't needed. As for welcoming you, I was considering it until you turned it into an expectant remark a few moments ago." I replied, sipping my tea.

I felt Ukitake's along with several of other faces within the room widen in shock, while I felt a short few smirk in amusement. I smirked more so as I felt the Commander glare at me, and when I faced him again, I had done the same with just as much intensity. I could feel the intensity around us increase, as if the room were burning; pretty obvious that he had a fire zanpakuto, like myself.

My smirk returned as I relaxed back in my seat. "You can glare all you want; your rank in Soul Society doesn't matter to me, and I don't really care if what you do is highly respected by the royal family; it's not respected by me if you plan to be rude; in my home, no less." I told him, seriously and somewhat pleasurably. Old men like him need to have proper manners, really. To think I had enough problems with them while I was alive; whether it be my grandfather or Mr. Dickenson, it was a pain, and I had enough of it.

Through the awkward silence, Captain Kuchiki decided to speak up. "I suppose you already know why we're here, then." It wasn't a question, but I still nodded at his statement. The ebony had taken a sip of tea, himself, before speaking, again. "Then you know we will be evaluating your powers, and seeing if you should enter the Gotai 13, or not. However, we have questions for you first." He assured me.

"Like?" I inquired, looking directly at his slate colored eyes that were filled with nothing but a strict monotone that stood out in his voice.

He placed his cup down to speak, but the second division lieutenant beat him to it. "Here's one: how the hell did you suddenly appear at the door when you were meant to be in the forest, according to Captain Ukitake? Same with this tea?" He interrogated, pointing at his cup with his overgrown fingers. He received a slap from his captain in response, and letting him know that he stepped out of line.

I sighed. How people in higher places could be so stupid, I would never understand. But, I shrugged it off, before looking at the man. "To answer your question, lieutenant, is simple enough on its own." I began, taking another small sip. I received several stares; not even Ukitake knew the reason I could always get to the door before he got home; only time I wasn't was when Captain Hitsugaya came to visit, since I wasn't a big fan of visitors...

"The way I sense reiatsu isn't used with the spiritual pressure around me, but with heat waves." I told him. They all seemed a bit caught off guard. "Heat waves, like reiatsu, can be very different, and can come in at different amounts, pressure, as well as temperature. Because of these things, I'm able to differentiate animals from people, and the people I know from the ones I don't. Today, for example, I sensed you coming, and I could tell because of the intensity of the heat waves and with the subtle fact that Ukitake-sama was leading you here; with that, I shunpo-ed back here, and prepared tea before you could all arrive." I told them, truthfully.

They seemed to have understood, so they moved on. "How did you gain a zanpakuto?" Captain Ichimaru brought up, pointing at my sword.

I didn't like the smile on his face; it reminded me of way too many people from my past, and none of these people were my friends, nor remotely close. Even still, I shrugged, and answered honestly. "Got it the morning of my second day, here; don't know how or why it ended up there." I told him, truthfully. I really didn't understand that, at all, and I was still contemplating the idea of it.

"Do you know its name?" Toshiro questioned, pointing a finger at my blade. I only nodded in response. "What is it, then?" He asked me, keeping up his serious act, but eyes slightly softened to show that he was trying to be polite.

I had to repress a smile, but I answered his question, truthfully. "Her name is Netsu No Hokobi-Shu." I answered him, looking him dead on in the eyes. At the time, we weren't really on the best of terms with each other, so I had to make sure that he didn't start getting suspicious.

"Heat Bringer; an interesting name!" Captain Tousen commented. I only nodded my head as a thank you.

I heard an annoyed groan from Captain Zaraki, which I couldn't help but question until his pink-headed lieutenant popped her head into the discussion. "Soutaicho! Do we have anymore questions or can we get to fighting? Ken-chan's bored!" She proclaimed, happily.

If not for my self composure and the fact I knew that the eleventh division's captain could kill me, I would have been chuckling at the little girl and her captain; this was just so funny. I was able to repress the laughter, but that didn't stop me from smirking out of utter amusement.

"Anymore questions?" The Commander asked the other captains. A few mumbles came around, but no one seemed to have anymore questions to ask. "Very well! Then we will proceed to evaluating Hiwatari's powers." With that, I began to lead the captains and lieutenants down to my usual training spot. "Who will be versing him?" He asked the lieutenants.

Some of the captains had found some rocks for seating, while others were kept standing, as the lieutenants contemplated which one of them would be versing me. I just stood up against a tree, my arms crossed, as I observed the present eleven mumbling (**A/N:** keep in mind, this is months before Renji's promotion), and taking in the pressure of heat they were giving off.

Though they all were strong, I really didn't feel worried by it, and it's not because they appeared strange, or the fact I thought they were weaker than a captain; it was to the fact that comparing all of them to my own pressure, they all seemed much weaker. True, this fact gave me some confidence, but I've got six days of experience on me, and they've got years upon years of it; not the time to be prejudging your opponents.

A female with black hair in a bun stepped forward. I knew that she was part of the fifth division, simply because of the badge around her arm, and the fact that she was sitting with Captain Aizen. Hinamori Momo, I recall. "I'll do it!" She told the Commander, her voice courageous and strong enough to be believing.

With a nod from the Commander, she took her place on one end of the field, while I moved to face opposite of her. Truthfully, while I had done so, I felt more relaxed about her than I did about the other lieutenants. Something about her gave me the instinct that I had less to worry over; less to actually look out for. I knew from her pressure that she was skilled, however, something else about it told me it'd be rather easy to handle.

- Regular POV

The two took their places while the other shinigami stared, intently, awaiting to witness the teenager's skill against the elder female. They all could tell from the interview they had with him that, more than likely, he had a fire zanpakuto, and the name of his zanpakuto only added to their suspicions. However, they also needed to see what other skills he had in his arsenal, simply out of the sheer fact that, not only did his reiatsu spike concern, but to the fact he had been training himself, they needed to know how strong he was.

They both drew their blades, Momo gripping hers with both hands, firmly, with the blade in front of her face, while Kai held his with one hand, standing straight, and positioning the blade next to his left shoulder. The female glared at her opponent, however, this showed no affect, whatsoever, for the crimson-eyed teen remained stoic; his eyes giving off a cold front, despite its color.

Both stood still, both prepared to strike, however, took their time analyzing their opponent. It was clear the Kai hadn't even allowed his to flare up, in fact, he was repressing it rather well; here, there was no sign of tension, nor disturbance, for the boy didn't feel the need to be so. Hinamori was different, for she was tense, acting cautious, and with this, her reiatsu was already beginning to flare, and begin edging off her body.

After long, insufferable moments of waiting, and staring, finally, a move was made. "Snap, Tobiume!"


End file.
